Cambios de Humor
by ariel13-1
Summary: Un pequeño fic, derivado del Drabble de La Pareja del Fenix.... espero les guste... HyH


**Cambios de Humor**

¿Que es lo que te pasó?

Ni yo mismo lo sé…-contestó Harry parado en el umbral de la madriguera, evidentemente empapado por la lluvia, Ron lo hizo pasar de inmediato, Harry fue a tumbarse en el sofá mas próximo… -¿Tu mamá esta aquí?

No, se fue con Ginny…

Hola Harry que cuentas… ¿ay que te pasó, no tienes buena cara. –preguntó Bill preocupado mientras los gemelos se reían de la expresión aterrada y nerviosa de Harry…

Habla amigo que tienes…-pidió Ron mirándolo de manera asustada.

Jamás, jamás había visto tantos cambios de humor en una sola persona… -susurró asustado Harry… las risas de los gemelos se apagaron, el rostro de Ron adquirió una mueca de desconcierto total… Bill frunció el entrecejo mientras tomaba asiento…

¿Estas hablando de Hermione-preguntó Ron sin entender nada… el moreno asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se frotaba su cabeza resignado…

¿Qué le hiciste?...-preguntó asombrado Fred.

Ya dije que ni yo mismo lo sé… al principio creí que había algo extraño, que había olvidado una fecha importante, luego me asuste por que pensé que había pasado algo terrible, jamás la había visto de esa manera y al final me suelta la… la… la noticia así como así… y… y luego comienza una guerra totalmente absurda y los floreros comienzan a volar por mi cabeza y… y… yo solo me pregunto donde quedó mi dulce, comprensiva y preocupada esposa…-exclamó Harry de manera rápida y ansiosa mientras miraba a los Weasley como queriendo pedir una explicación…

¿Qué le hiciste?...-preguntó nuevamente Fred.

Harry, dime –susurró Ron preocupado…-Acaso por casualidad destrozaste su libro favorito… Hogwarts: una historia…

Los ojos de Harry fulminaron a Ron, quien encogía los hombros de manera impasible… Bill se encontraba con aire pensativo mientras George no paraba de reír…

¡Como se te ocurre¡ -exclamó escandalizado Harry…-Ni que estuviera loco para meterme con uno de sus preciados libros…

Dime, cual fue la noticia que te dio… -exclamó Bill, Harry lo miró y una sonrisa nerviosa pero asustada a la vez apareció en su rostro… aclaró su garganta mientras sentía una oleada de frío recorrer su cuerpo…

Voy… voy a tener… bueno, Hermione está esperando un bebe…

La noticia impactó a los Weasley… Ron estaba asombrado, Bill sonrío mientras asentía y los gemelos lo miraban como si tuvieran al mismo Voldemort enfrente de ellos…

Dios… ahora comprendo el por que de tu aspecto…-susurró Ron… -Es obvio que esa noticia te deja en ese estado…

No seas idiota Ron… -exclamó Bill mientras intentaba ponerse serio y miraba a Harry con infinita paciencia, como tratando de explicarle que 2+2 son 4. –Bueno, por que no nos cuentas primero como sucedió todo… con lujos y detalles…

Harry suspiró hondamente… mientras sentía su cabeza estallar nuevamente…

Bill, en este momento podría jurar que tengo enfrente, la versión masculina de Hermione Granger…-exclamó horrorizado Ron… Bill lo observó con el ceño fruncido y le hizo una señal para que Harry hablara…

Bien… yo… todo comenzó cuando salí del ministerio para ir rumbo a mi casa… estaba de lo mas contento, e incluso le iba a decir a Hermione que me iban a dar las vacaciones tan ansiadas que ambos queríamos…

_-Hermione, linda… ya llegue…-gritó Harry al entrar a la sala de su cálido hogar… escuchó un alboroto en la cocina… y luego unos gemidos casi imperceptibles… Harry fue rápidamente a donde provenían los sollozos…-¿Herm, que pasó?_

_-Harry… se quemó el asado…-sollozó Hermione quien se encontraba en el suelo limpiándose las lágrimas e hipaba incontrolablemente… Harry vio el desastre en la cocina y no sabía si reír o lamentarse el hecho de que tenía como sea, eliminar ese olor terrible a quemado que infestaba su casa…_

_-Ah… bueno, he… no tiene importancia… sólo es una estúpida comida, lo solucionaremos comprando comida enlatada…-exclamó Harry encogiéndose los hombros…_

Craso error…-exclamó Harry dirigiéndose a Bill.

_Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon más de lo normal, se puso de pie mientras se quitaba el delantal de una manera brusca y un mechón de sus cabellos caía sobre su rostro…_

_-¿Así que una estúpida comida no?... es que no tienes idea de todas las horas que me pasé aderezando el estúpido asado para ti… y tú vienes a decirme que no tiene importancia, que mi esfuerzo es algo estúpido¡¡¡_

_-Yo no he dicho eso…-susurró Harry desconcertado… nuevamente mas lágrimas salían del rostro de la muchacha… Harry vio alrededor buscando una salida rápida antes de que ella inunde el lugar…-Mira, linda… _

_-Yo sólo quería una cena perfecta… -sollozo la muchacha mientras tomaba un pedazo de asado y lo tiraba al suelo… Harry jamás había visto que un pedazo de carne rebotara con gran facilidad… tragó saliva, sabía que la cocina no era el fuerte de su dulce y comprensiva Hermione…_

_-Amorcito… mira el lado positivo de las cosas… podemos ir a comer afuera, ponte linda y te llevare al mejor restaurante de la ciudad…-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro… Hermione lo miró rápidamente y su rostro cambió abruptamente… sonrió con gran facilidad… mientras se limpiaba las manos… _

_-Es una gran idea… será algo romántico, y… y… bueno iré a cambiarme ahora mismo…-decía ansiosamente la muchacha mientras tiraba todo al fregadero… Harry se relajó instantáneamente…_

No debí cantar victoria… yo y mi bocota, siempre creí que el bocón era Ron… pero estaba tan contento por que ella estaba sonriendo que no medí mis palabras…-dijo Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos apesumbrado…

_-Vaya, con todo lo que estabas preparando íbamos a reventar… luego no te quejes cuando tus ropas no te queden…-exclamó Harry con aires pensativos… el ruido cesó, Hermione dio vuelta y lo miraba como si fuera un vil insecto…_

_-¿Que? –preguntó mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas… Harry retrocedió… _

_-Bueno… tienes que admitir, que era demasiada comida… ¿no crees?_

_-¿Que tienes en contra de las gordas?... no me digas que por que suba un par de kilos, me vas a dejar de querer…-exclamó la muchacha mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas… el se horrorizó… mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Te aseguro que allí debí aplicarme el hechizo "silencium"… pero no… por intentar arreglarlo la regué más.

_-No¡¡¡ para nada… al contrario, es mas… no te he dicho nada de que estas subidita de peso… ¡no he dicho gorda¡…-exclamó rápidamente al ver el rostro de la muchacha… -Sólo un poquito, hace una semana atrás te quejabas que tus pantalones te apretaban demasiado… -los ojos de la muchacha se achicaron de manera peligrosa…-Pero, a mi me gusta más… digo, estabas muy flaquita… ahora estas más… bueno… más… apetecible…-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios esperando, mas bien rogando, que la chica se diera cuenta del halago…_

_-Tienes razón… estoy gorda… estoy echa una vaca… mis ropas no me quedan, no tengo nada que ponerme-chilló la muchacha mientras salía de la cocina echa un vendaval y mas lágrimas salían de su rostro… Harry hizo una ademán de desespero mientras la seguía…_

_-¿Vamos, cámbiate quieres, a ver si así… te calmas un poquito, estas muy… muy alterada…-exclamó desconcertado Harry… las cejas de ella se arquearon al dar vuelta y mirarlo nuevamente…_

_-¿Alterada?... por que no me dices mejor que estoy histérica… tú no me entiendes… no te pones en mi lugar, estoy demasiado sensible y eso me descontrola, ¡eres un insensible¡… ¡eso es lo que eres¡… -gritó la muchacha –Y no voy a cambiarme… por que no me queda nada… ¡nada¡… _

_-¡Hermione¡ que rayos te pasa, vengo cansado del trabajo y te encuentro en este estado casi esquizofrénico, por dios dime de una maldita vez… que te pasa, quiero entenderte pero no entiendo ni media palabra y mucho menos entiendo del por que te pones así…-exclamó Harry tratando de hablar lo mas calmadamente pero de manera muy rápida… la chica comenzó a respirar muy agitada mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el suelo de su sala… intentando contener sus deseos de llorar…_

_-Yo sólo quería tener una cena romántica contigo… y todo me sale mal… todo… quería darte la noticia de la mejor manera… y solo consigo que te enfades conmigo… ni siquiera me vas a llevar a cenar… por que estas molesto…-comenzó a gemir la muchacha mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios queriendo reprimir mas sollozos… Harry la miró desconcertado, ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, tragó saliva nuevamente le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado…_

_-Hermy… no, no me he molestado…_

_-Y lo peor de todo…-seguía sollozando la muchacha…-Es que tenía antojo de comer asado… es difícil, controlarse… tengo hambre, estoy ansiosa… ¡ni yo misma se por que me pongo así¡… _

_-No te entiendo…-susurró Harry intentando captar la idea…_

_-Es que este bebe, hace que todo, todo, sea complicado… _

_-¿Bebe?... ¿Cuál Bebe?... –preguntó Harry preocupado pensando que Hermione se volvía loca…_

_-¡OH… es que estoy embarazada¡…-sonrió la muchacha abiertamente mientras sus ojos seguían cristalinos… _

_Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, una oleada de pánico lo petrificó un zumbido bastante extraño rondaba su cabeza, no le permitían pensar abiertamente…_

_-¿Estas segura?... ¿un hijo mío?… –preguntó incrédulo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?... –preguntó hoscamente la muchacha mientras su sonrisa desaparecía abruptamente… su respiración se hacía mas pesada…-¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿Qué este bebe no es tuyo?..._

_El rostro de Harry negó violentamente… su respiración se veía afectada por una oleada de frío intenso…_

_-¡No¡… solo… solo… dios… es una responsabilidad inmensa y… y… yo no se si estoy preparado… digo, tenemos que alimentarlo, vestirlo, la escuela, Hogwarts, su carrera de Auror o que se yo… un hijo implica demasiadas responsabilidades… y esto me aterra… y tú en este estado, me voy a volver loco…_

_-¿Loco?... –chilló la muchacha mientras lanzaba un jarrón por los aires, Harry esquivó el primero pero no vio un adorno que venía rápidamente, le pegó en plena frente…-Se supone que deberías estar feliz… pero no¡¡¡¡¡¡ acaso pretendes deshacerte de tu responsabilidad¡¡¡ ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES¡¡¡ SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS PAREJA¡¡¡ LARGATE¡¡¡ MOUNSTRO INSENSIBLE¡¡¡ FUERA DE MI VISTA¡¡¡ PRIMERO DUDAS QUE ESTE BEBE ES TUYO, LUEGO DICES QUE NO ESTAS PREPARADO, ENTONCES LARGO¡¡¡ LARGO¡¡¡_

_Los jarrones seguían volando mientras el retrocedía, abrió la puerta y se fue… lo último que escucho fueron los sollozos de ella…_

Y eso fue lo que pasó… ella me entendió mal… no se que hacer¡¡¡-exclamó desesperado el muchacho mientras ponía su rostro entre sus manos apoyándose en sus piernas…

Bueno-exclamó Bill luego de varios minutos en silencio, ni los gemelos podían articular palabra alguna…-Pudo ser peor… -Harry lo fulminó con la mirada… Bill sonrió de manera nerviosa…

Jamás pensé que un bebe, ese pequeños seres fueran tan peligroso… mira que transformar a una persona de esa manera…-exclamó Ron asombrado…

No es así…-sentenció Bill…-Harry, tienes que entender que ella está pasando por una etapa muy difícil, te lo digo por experiencia… ya tengo tres hijos… y la verdad, es que las mujeres esperan que ese pequeño ser que las llena de emoción y ternura, pues surjan el mismo efecto en nosotros… sólo que al comienzo entramos en pánico, sobretodo cuando vienen de manera tan imprevista… pero cuando lo asimilamos pues es lo más maravilloso que hay.

Maravilloso?... estas loco Bill, hablas de emoción y ternura, pero Harry nos dijo que Hermione estaba como loca, no creo que haya nada de ternura en su manera de actuar…-exclamó Ron agitadamente… Harry no entendía nada…

Harry, ella te estaba preparando una cena romántica, solo pues que lamentablemente estamos hablando de una muchacha que no es muy diestra en el arte culinario… pero la intención es lo que cuenta… -exclamó Bill.

Entonces es mi culpa… o dios, no debí… pero yo no sabía nada…

No… no es tu culpa… solo que tienes que admitir que te asustó… ahora tienes que arreglarlo… ella va a sufrir mas cambios, pero es mejor que compartas esa maravillosa experiencia… has metido la pata, pero puedes solucionarlo, lo bueno de las mujeres embarazadas, es que cuando las conscientes un poquito, se vuelven las mas cariñosas…

Esos cambios de humor te pueden volver loco…-exclamó Fred.

Intenta llevar un bebe por nueve meses, intenta tener todo esos cambios hormonales, intenta dar a luz… eso si que es escalofriante… y no hablemos de todas… todas las cosas que se vienen… -exclamó Bill en dirección a Fred… -Ser madre es el trabajo mas duro que pueda existir…

Tienes razón-expresó Harry… se puso de pie… -Tengo que enfrentarme a todo este gran acontecimiento… gracias…-el moreno se fue a la puerta de la madriguera… Ron lo paró…

A donde vas?

Si algo he aprendido de Hermione, es que… si no sabes nada del tema, es mejor que te documentes…-expresó Harry…

¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts-preguntó horrorizado Ron… el moreno bufó por el comentario del pelirrojo…

¡No¡ voy a una librería… y luego ya veré… -exclamó el moreno dejando a los gemelos y a Ron desconcertados… Bill sonrío mientras se disponía a irse a su hogar.

_**Después de un rato…**_

Disculpe… tiene algo sobre… sobre…-comenzó a titubear el muchacho… el vendedor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…

Que desea…-exclamó con tono hosco el vendedor…

Algo, sobre los bebes…

Libro de relaciones…

No¡¡¡ -exclamó Harry antes de que el vendedor termine la frase.

Entonces…

Un libro sobre el embarazo… no para mí… bueno, sí… pero yo no estoy embarazado… -dijo inmediatamente aunque su aspecto nervioso comenzó a tornarse gracioso. –Digo, mi esposa está embarazada… y pues metí la pata… y…

No hable más… tengo algo genial para Ud. –el vendedor sacó dos libros… Harry pagó casi ansiosamente por comenzar a leer sobre ese tema tan misterioso, al menos para él, era todo un misterio.

_**Después de un par de horas, y luego de tiritar de frío en un parque…**_

Increíble, maravilloso, físicamente imposible… como puede un bebe salir y lo más asombroso, como no se desmayan al dar a luz… yo estoy mareado con sólo imaginármelo…

Sr. se siente bien…-preguntó una mujer que tenía en brazos un niño de no más de 2 años y una niña que caminaba a su costado…

Si… solo un poco mareado… realmente la admiro Sra., es decir, realmente admiro a las mujeres…

De que está hablando… -contestó la sra. Un poco enrojecida…

De todo… -contestó Harry… se puso de pie-¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?

Claro…

_**En el umbral de la casa de los Potter…**_

El timbre comenzó a sonar, una muchacha que estaba llorando en el sofá acurrucada dio un respingo… sintiéndose fatal y culpable comenzó a rezarle a todos los santos por que fuera Harry, se secó las lágrimas aunque seguían saliendo… abrió la puerta y se encontró con un arreglo gigantesco de rosas rojas, unos ojos verdes la miraban escondidos detrás de las rosas, suplicándole perdón, implorándole una oportunidad… los ojos de ella se ensancharon y comenzó a sonreír mientras seguía derramando mas lágrimas… Harry entró y colocó el arreglo a un costado, al igual que un paquete bastante grande… ella lo abrazó y rompiendo a llorar comenzó a hablar rápidamente…

Pensé que ya no venías, pensé que te había pasado algo… estaba tan preocupada por ti… no te vayas… por favor, no te vayas…

Harry sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza… se separó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

Tengo una sorpresa para ti…-dijo mientras sacaba del paquete una caja… la muchacha tomó asiento mientras abría la caja y sacaba un conjunto de ropita de bebe, color blanco… las lágrimas seguía saliendo con mayor facilidad…

Es hermoso…-contestó gimiendo de felicidad…

No, tú eres hermosa… perdóname… estaba aterrado, me agarraste desprevenido, yo…

No… no, yo estaba histérica, no sé que me pasa… mis emociones están totalmente alteradas…

Es normal, estas en la primera fase del embarazo… los cambios de humor son más frecuentes en el primer trimestre…-explicó Harry con soltura… la muchacha lo miró desconcertada…

Como sabes tanto de embarazadas…

OH… es que decidí documentarme, y de paso traerte esto…-sacó un libro del paquete que había traído…-Según el vendedor es la guía de toda mujer embarazada… yo ya lo leí…

OH, Harry… es tan tierno… -exclamó Hermione sonriente… mientras leía el título del libro "Que esperar, cuando se está esperando"… lo abrazó mientras intentaba calmar su llanto de felicidad… sus ojos se distrajeron viendo otro libro que estaba oculto dentro del paquete…-¿Y ese?

Ah… ese es para mí… -dijo Harry… sacando un libro y enseñándole a Hermione…-Si las mujeres tienen la Biblia de las embarazadas, pues este es la Biblia de los papas primerizos… "Ella va a tener un bebe, y yo un ataque de nervios"…

Hermione comenzó a reír y Harry estaba agradecido de que volviera su dulce, comprensiva y preocupada esposa… finalmente saco un paquete que cuando lo abrió, la muchacha puso un rostro de profundo asco… el moreno se horrorizó…

¿Te traje asado… no deseas?...-preguntó tímidamente Harry, la chica comenzó a llorar…

Me vas a odiar, pero ya no quiero eso… ahora quiero comer helados…-el rostro de Harry se tensó por unos segundos, luego sonrió pacientemente…

Vamos, mejor te llevo a comer, así puedes escoger lo que apetezcas… y no me importa si vas en pijamas… igual estas hermosa…-sonrió Harry.

_**Unos cuantos meses después…**_

OH, por dios… ¡Harry¡ -chilló Hermione, al sentir un golpe seco a su costado…

No se preocupe Sra. Potter, algunos hombres reaccionan de esa manera al enterarse de que va a tener mellizos…-exclamó la Dra.

Bueno, es una lástima… pero después se lo diré… ¿que son?. –preguntó Hermione viendo a Harry completamente desmayado.

OH, son una niña y un niño…


End file.
